Chocobo
Chocobos are a recurring race of birdlike mounts from many of the Final Fantasy games. They appear as early as Final Fantasy II. They are often used as transportation around the world in a method that keeps random encounters away. They have been known to have various cries throughout the series. The earliest games had them crying "Cooc Cooc," the newer games had them crying "Wark," and the newest games have them crying "Kweh". Types of Chocobos There are different types of chocobos. Listed in the appearances there are references to this. More information on chocobos can be found in the following articles; *Chocobo types Appearances Final Fantasy II Chocobos are found inside Chocobo Forests. After dismounting, they return back to the forest. Final Fantasy IV Chocobos can be found in forests situated throughout the world. They come in several varieties. The regular Chocobos can be used to travel around the world normally. They run away after each dismount. White Chocobos recover the MP of the entire party when they are approached. The Black Chocobo, found only in the forest north of Toroia, is a flying chocobo, however, it can only land in forests. Black Chocobos do not run away after a dismount, however, when they are mounted for the second time, they always fly back to the forest near Toroia. Finally, there is a Big Chocobo who can store items for the party. In order for the Big Chocobo to appear, the party must use a gyshal at a place where it "Smells like Chocobos!" The Chocobo also appears as a summon for Rydia. Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser owns Boco, arguably the most famous Chocobo in the series. Boco is left behind at the Pirates' Cove for most of the game, however, upon reaching the Third World, Boco rejoins Bartz and apparently got married with a Chocobo called Koko and had children with her. Bartz can then ride Boco around the world. Boco does not run away upon dismounting. There are several side quests involving Boco. The Black Chocobo appears in this game as well, and plays a similar role to the Black Chocobo in Final Fantasy IV. It can only land in forests, however, it can also fly over mountains that are not capped in snow. Bartz and his friends ride a Black Chocobo after the Steamship is sucked under the water during an earthquake at Crescent Village. The Black Chocobo can be found again in Mirage Village in the Third World, and is needed to reach the Phoenix Tower and the North Mountains. A Chocobo can be used as a Level 1 summon in this game as well. Sometimes a Fat Chocobo will appears in the summon. Final Fantasy VI Chocobos can be purchased in various towns and stables located around the world. They run away after each dismount. Setzer Gabbiani has a Slot called Chocobop, which summons Chocobos into battle. Strago and Relm can also equip a piece of armor called the Chocobo Suit. Final Fantasy VII Chocobos can be caught in monster battles by using greens and defeating all enemies. If you ride a chocobo into the Chocobo Ranch, you can keep it. It is possible to breed chocobos to generate different colored ones. The colors allow the chocobos to travel across different terrain. There are 4 islands that can only be reached via chocobo. You can even race chocobos at the gold saucer. In addition, there is a materia you can recieve at the beginning of the game that allows you to summon a moogle riding a chocobo to attack enemies. Final Fantasy VIII There are many sidequests involving Boco who is a Chicobo (baby Chocobo). You can also get a Boco card used for the Triple Triad card game. You require a Pocketstation which can only be bought in Japan. It can be used for two game. Final Fantasy VIII and Saga Frontier 2. Final Fantasy IX This game features a sidequest entitled Chocobo Hot and Cold, which involves a Chocobo, aptly named "Choco," searching for buried treasure. Choco can upgrade itself if the player finds more treasure. This sidequest takes the entire game to complete. Final Fantasy X / Final Fantasy X-2 Chocobos are widespread throughout Spira, mainly used for transportation as what they are well known for. Chocobos power ships, and provide safe transportation along the Mi'ihen Highroad. In Final Fantasy X-2, with the advent of hovers in the Highroad which provide faster transportation and chocobo-hunting fiends around, chocobos died down in the Highroad. They cannot be ridden until Chapter 5 of the story, and depends on the actions of the player. You can capture chocobos in battle here like in Final Fantasy VII, if the player helped Clasko open the Chocobo Ranch in the Calm Lands that replaced the abandoned Monster Arena. Final Fantasy XI In the online incarnation of Final Fantasy, Chocobos are one of the faster forms of alternative transportation. They are significantly faster than walking by about 2 or 3 times. You cannot start with a chocobo license, which is what is required to rent one from one of the dozen or so stables around Vana'diel. Generally speaking, there is one stable in each of the 3 starting cities, three chocobo stables in Jeuno, and others scattered around telepoints and some of the smaller cities on the planet. The quest required of characters once they reach level 20 is to head to Dangruf Wadi and get some greens to feed to chocobos in Jeuno in order to gain their trust and friendship. It seems chocobo abuse is a problem on this world. At first, the use of chocobos was limited to traveling from easily accessed hubs to less populated places quickly; however, square has added chocobo raising as a part of the expansion, the Treasures of Aht Urhgan. Players can raise their own chocobo th have different strengths and weaknesses. The appearance of the bird changes as well. Final Fantasy Tactics In Final Fantasy Tactics, Chocobos appear in three different varieties: Normal (Yellow), Black, and Red. Each is slightly different in the types of abilities it can use in battle. If a Chocobo is recruited by the heroes, a human character can ride the Chocobo in battle for much quicker transportation and to fly over obstacles. Category:Transportation